


Teen Wolf Guess Who

by Skellyrox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Guess who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyrox/pseuds/Skellyrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friends have seen almost nothing of Teen Wolf except for  few things on Tumblr. I decided to show them pictures of characters and they had to guess who they are. These are their responses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf Guess Who

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr.](http://surprisesinthemoonlight.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
